1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spacer for limiting the compression of a first body being pressed against a second body.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Two flanges can be bolted together by inserting bolts through bolt holes provided in each of the flanges. The bolt holes of one flange are aligned with the bolt holes of the other flange and the bolt can pass through a hole in each flange. The connection between the two flanges can experience large radial, tangential, or axial loads during operation. Turbine engines are one example of an operating environment in which circumferential flanges experience relatively high loading. It can be desirable in such operating environments to connect two flanges with numerous bolts and to tighten each bolt with a relatively high level of torque.